Doctor Who: The Mugging of Rose Tyler
by spookysister7
Summary: Rose/OC. Getting mugged is the least of her problems. Now lost, alone and phone-less, Rose relies on a handsome stranger to get her home. But is he all that he seems? Warning: Adult situations
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was meant to be a short one-shot. Didn't turn out that way. This is the most unusual thing I've ever written, in it being so normal… Which means I'm really weird, but we already knew that!

Doctor Who: The Mugging of Rose Tyler

They had stopped at Beijing to refuel. Apparently it was almost as good as Cardiff, and a lot less dangerous.

Jack had gone off on his own early this morning, so she had convinced the Doctor to entertain her. Grudgingly, he showed her around Beijing, pointing out the cultural differences. They had ended up at a museum that showcased Chinese history and the Doctor had begun to describe his adventures with the building of the Great Wall when he saw someone he recognized.

This was not an unusual occasion, since he had been to every corner of Earth. What was unusual is that he was glad to see her.

Rose watched enviously as the Doctor started speaking rapidly to the tall, dark-haired woman in the low-cut red dress.

"Rose, this is Anh," the Doctor introduced them, grinning at Anh, "She was a student when I met her the first time, but now she's the curator of this museum!"

"Nice to meet you," Rose said politely. If Anh responded, she didn't notice. Rose was too busy watching the Doctor fall over himself.

"She's invited us to join her for dinner," the Doctor said, snapping Rose out of her reverie.

Rose smiled tightly, "That's great, Doctor, but I think I'll just stay here. You two go ahead."

The Doctor shrugged, "Suit yourself. You can get home, right?"

Rose glared at him. What was she, five?

"Yah," she said shortly.

She had wandered around the museum for a little while, quickly bored without the Doctor's stories.

As Rose stepped out into the dark night, she shivered. The day had been clear and warm, but since night had fallen a cold mist had settled on the city. The thin t-shirt and skirt she had worn were practically useless and she wrapped her arms around herself as she strode forward.

Entering the dimly-lit streets, Rose started to dig through her purse, looking to see if she had enough local currency to take a taxi. The TARDIS was on the other side of town, too far to walk in the cold mist.

She didn't notice as she turned the corner that the streetlight ahead was burnt out. It wasn't until she had to pull out her phone for its light that she looked up in confusion.

By then, it was too late. The darkness concealed the entrance to a small alley. Three teenage boys grabbed her and yanked her into the alley.

"Hey!" Rose yelled, fighting against their grip.

"Give us the bag, lady, and we won't hurt you," the tallest boy said.

Rose stopped fighting and handed over the bag. It wasn't worth fighting over.

The boy took it and dumped the contents.

"That's it?" he exclaimed, "No credit cards, nothing?"

"Shoulda picked someone else, I guess," Rose said, aggravated, "Now let me go!" she said, trying to pull away from the two boys holding her.

The leader sneered at her, "You got to make it worth our while, lady." He looked her over and Rose's stomach clenched.

"Don't touch me," Rose warned. The boy laughed, gesturing for the other two to drag her farther into the dead-end.

"Let me go!" Rose screamed, "Help! Somebody help me!"

The boy punched her and the others laughed as they let her fall to the ground. She landed with a huff, her phone skidding out of her pocket and across the cement.

There was a loud crunch as the boy crushed it under his heel.

Rose covered her face with her hand, holding back the pain. She crept backwards, the boys laughing as they circled predatorily.

Rose waited until the smallest boy was behind her and then leapt to her feet, barreling into him and slamming him up against the wall. Before the others could react, she took off down the alleyway- headed for the street.

All that running with the Doctor had paid off, and, though there pursued her, she managed to dodge them, twisting around corners and finally losing them.

Panting, her hands on her knees, Rose leaned against the cold brick of a building, comfortingly encircled by the streetlight. She looked up and realized she had no idea where she was.

Great. No phone, no money, and now she was lost. She felt like crying, and winced as pain shot from her head.

She heard a car approach, the lights illuminating the mist. It squeaked to a stop somewhere in front of her.

"You okay?" she heard a man ask, his American accent strangely comforting.

"Jack?" she asked hopefully, lifting her head to peer out into the mist.

The man paused, "Uh, no. Do you need a lift?" he asked.

Rose took a wary step forward, making out the edges of a mini-van, and relaxing as she saw the word TAXI written boldly across it.

She stepped up to the passenger door, peering in the open window. She nearly jerked away in surprise.

The driver looked like the Doctor! She blinked quickly and tried to calm down.

"I don't have any money," she said finally, frustrated to realize that help was so close but still so far, "But if you could tell me which way the Grand Hotel is, I'd appreciate it."

The driver laughed, "If you think I'm going to let you hoof it that far in the middle of the night, you're crazier than you look."

"Hey!" Rose said, affronted, "I can take care of myself!"

The driver frowned, "I'm sure you can, or you wouldn't be talking to me now, would you? Get mugged?" he asked, his voice softly concerned.

Rose touched her face, embarrassed. "Yah," she said, "Took my purse. Broke my cell."

"Get in," the driver said, reaching over to open the passenger door.

Rose looked at him, surprised. "You sure?" she asked, slipping into the car.

The driver laughed again, nodding. He looked over at her, "Here," he said, reaching under his seat and pulling out a brown and blue knitted blanket. He handed it to her.

"It'll warm you up faster than the heater in this thing," he said with a wry smile.

Rose took the blanket, surprised at its softness and beauty.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, wrapping it tightly around her.

The driver grinned at her as he pulled away from the curb.

"Thanks," he said, "I made it."

"No!" Rose exclaimed, looking down at the blanket.

"Hey, can't a man knit?" the driver said, mock affronted.

Rose laughed, shaking her head.

"My name's Ben," the driver said.

"Mine's Rose," she said, immediately liking the upbeat man. That he looked like the Doctor was only a plus. Though, now that she could see him in the dashboard lights, he really looked quite different. His nose was crooked, his eyes a darker shade of blue, and his ears sat back against his head, unlike the Doctor's satellite ears. Rose giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked, still grinning.

"Nothing," Rose said.

"Well, I hope you're okay with getting back to the hotel late- or early, depending on your point of view," Ben said, "Since you're not a paying customer, I actually have several stops to make before I can take you home."

"Better than walking," Rose said with a shrug.

"Thanks, I think," Ben said. Rose laughed.

They spent the next few hours messing with drunken people's heads. Rose could barely keep quiet as Ben hunched down in the seat, changing his accent from a snotty Frenchman to a confused Indian, even a passable English accent that sent her into silent convulsions.

The only gloomy spot of the whole night was Ben's request that she cover up in the blanket and stay quiet so the passengers wouldn't notice her. At her confused expression, Ben merely reassured her that it was safer that way.

"Last call," Ben said with a sigh, "then I can take you home." He seemed genuinely morose at the thought, and, to her surprise, Rose felt the same way.

Ben was a lot of fun, but, unlike Jack, she didn't have to field him off every few minutes or watch with irritation as he walked off with anything that moved. In fact, Rose thought, even when the few drunken women they had picked up had practically flashed him, Ben still kept his eyes on the road with an exasperated expression on his face. The Doctor could learn a few things from him; like how to keep the same mood for more than five minutes.

They stopped outside a bar. A man stumbled up to the cab, sliding in gracelessly. He reeked of cheap liquor.

"Where to?" Ben asked, without any accent this time.

Rose looked at him, surprised to see how tense he suddenly was. She abruptly found out why as the drunken man pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ben's head.

"Hand over the cash," the man demanded.

Ben looked over at her, and then glanced to the floor. Rose nodded, her eyes wide, but mouthed 'be careful'. Ben smiled tightly.

"Sure, man, just be cool," Ben said, raising his hands. He started to reach for the cash box, and then suddenly twisted.

Rose dove to the floor, holding her breath in anticipation of a shot. Oh, God, what if Ben got shot? She didn't know where the hospital was! Did he even have a cell phone?

She heard the back door crash open. After a moment's silence, Rose looked up.

"Ben?" she whispered, her heart in her throat. She shook in relief as he grinned down at her, the barrel of a gun gripped in his hand. Rose leapt up and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, God, Ben! Are you okay? I was so scared!"

Ben laughed, his deep, hearty laughter vibrating into her bones. His free hand embraced her with surprising strength.

"I'm fine," he said, pulling away. Rose sat back in her seat and watched as he opened his cash box and carefully set the gun inside- next to three others.

"What are those?" Rose asked, her voice horrified.

Ben grinned at her, "What, you think that's the first gun I've had pulled on me?" he nodded towards the box, "That's just this week. I dump them in the river once a week."

"You do this a lot?" Rose said in astonishment, "Wait a minute! The river? Aren't you supposed to turn them into the police or report it or something?"

Ben shrugged, "Yah, I could do that, but then I'd have the same gun pointed back at me a week later."

"And you live here why?" Rose asked sardonically.

Ben shrugged as the van pulled away from the bar, "Wanted to travel- see the world."

"Oh," Rose said softly, relaxing as the taxi was in motion, "I can understand that," she said, "That's what I do. Me and Jack and the Doctor. We travel, see the sights."

Ben looked over at her, his hands clenched around the steering wheel.

"So," he asked, his voice tight, "you and Jack are…" he trailed off, the tips of his ears turning red, "Never mind," he said quickly, "None of my business."

Rose looked over at him in astonishment. He _liked_ her! Like, _liked_ like. She couldn't help but giggle, but she managed to answer him.

"No, Jack… Well, let's just say he loves everyone he meets," she said, shaking her head.

"Oh," Ben said, perking up a bit, "and the Doctor fellow?"

Rose snorted in amusement, "The Doctor thinks I'm twelve years old… on a good day."

"You're not twelve," Ben said, his voice deepening.

"No, I'm not," Rose said as if realizing it for the first time. She looked out the window, trying to process her thoughts.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, until Rose noticed something.

"Didn't we just pass this store?" she asked, suddenly breaking the silence.

Ben flushed, not meeting her eyes as he pulled the car into a parking spot outside a quiet residential high rise. When he put the mini-van in park, he turned his whole body towards her and finally met her eyes.

"Rose, I…" he sighed, and yanked at his right ear, "I've been circling this block for the past ten minutes. The hotel is just a few blocks down from here, and…" he looked intently into her eyes, "I don't want to take you home yet."

Rose blushed, "Oh…" she paused for a long moment, processing.

Hurt flooded Ben's eyes, and he turned and put the van in reverse.

Rose put her small hand on top of his large one and slid the gear back into park. He looked over at her, his eyes wide.

"Ben," Rose said, her voice quiet, "I don't want to go home yet."

Ben grinned, "Wonderful!" he said, almost shouting. He leapt from the car, sprinting to Rose's door before she could blink. She laughed at his excitement, but she was confused. Did he live here?

Ben opened her door and helped her out, tucking the blanket tightly around her to keep her warm. She looked up at him. And up. And up. She blinked. He was huge! She had no idea he was so big, just seeing him sitting in the driver's seat. She was eye to chest with him, and an impressive chest it was. He filled out the black turtleneck to perfection.

"How tall _are_ you?" Rose asked in astonishment.

"Six foot six," Ben said, grinning down at her.

"What…" Rose started to ask, but Ben just shook his head and opened the back door. With a flourish, he pressed a button and Rose watched in amusement as the back seats folded into the floor- creating a nice sized room in the back of the cab.

Ben jumped into the back and dug under the passenger seat, pulling out a thermos and a small cooler.

"Dinner?" he asked with a grin.

Rose's stomach growled loudly and they both laughed. She climbed into the back, sliding the door shut behind her.

As Ben set up a picnic, Rose got comfortable, spreading out the blanket beneath her.

"Here," Ben said with a smile, handing her the thermos lid filled with coffee, "Sorry it's not tea, but at least it's still warm."

Rose wrapped her hands around the warm metal and hummed a note of thanks as her icy fingers finally defrosted. She took a sip, watching Ben over the rim of the cup.

He was really cute when he was concentrating. His brow furrowed as he spread out a napkin and carefully set out a spread. Much to Rose's amusement he laid out little cubes of cheese, yellow and white, some squares of meat and a bunch of tiny red grapes.

"Ta da!" he exclaimed, looking up at her with an embarrassed grin.

Rose laughed, "You expecting to serve tea?" she asked.

Ben yanked at his ear, "I eat on the go," he explained, "So it makes sense to have things prepared."

Rose nodded, and then asked with a grin, "And the miniature grapes?"

Ben grinned, his eyes dancing, "Those, Miss Rose, are champagne grapes. They taste good."

Rose's eyes widened in curiosity, "Really? I thought they were just babies!"

Ben chuckled and picked off three tiny grapes, his large fingers surprisingly dexterous.

"Here," he said lowly, his eyes darkening as he reached out to feed them to Rose, "See what you think."

Rose licked her lips and opened her mouth, allowing him to drop the grapes onto her tongue. His fingers hovered for a moment before he reached down and took the cup of coffee from her. Taking a sip, he watched her intently.

Rose closed her eyes as the tiny grapes exploded in her mouth- their taste surprisingly sweet. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"They're really good," she said quietly.

Ben nodded, sipping at the coffee. He sat the cup down between them and then began to assemble the meats and cheeses into little sandwiches.

"The yellow cheese is sharp cheddar. The white is American. I think that the American goes best with the turkey," he said as he stacked them, "But the ham needs a stronger cheese, like the cheddar." He looked up at her, "You have to get sharp, though. It's the only kind that can stand up to the flavor of the meat."

Rose suddenly realized he wasn't talking about their snack. She blushed and reached out to take one he had finished. She took a bite and chewed thoughtfully.

"You're right," she said finally, "they both have strong flavors, but they balance each other out."

They ate and laughed as he recounted his adventures adapting to customs. As Ben carefully packed away the cooler and empty thermos, Rose shared a story of her own.

Rose held her sides, "Oh, you have no idea how _weird_ customs can get!" she exclaimed after he told her of bribing his grocer for non-expired milk. "This one time, I was mistaken for the Doctor's daughter, and he was expected to trade me for the chief's daughter! And he had to marry her!"

Ben looked at her, shaking his head, "I bet that went over well."

Rose nodded, still laughing as she pictured the Doctor's expression, "I've never seen him haggle so fast!" she said.

"Didn't want to trade you?" Ben asked.

"Didn't want to marry her!" Rose said with a laugh.

Ben frowned. They were just inches from each other now, lying across the floor of the van, propped up on their elbows facing each other.

"I'd be more worried about losing you," he said softly. Rose froze as he reached out and cupped her cheek. His large hand warmed the side of her face and she leaned into him.

"Rose?" Ben asked quietly.

"Yah?" she whispered.

"May I kiss you?" he asked.

Rose nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Adult situations

Part 2

They were breathing heavily now, barely pulling apart long enough to take a breath before resuming their passionate kissing.

What had started out a chaste peck on the lips had deepened, and Rose's tongue twirled around his in an erotic dance.

Ben was nearly on top of her now, his muscles flexing sensuously against her side as his hands slipped down to cup her bottom. She moaned as his fingers nearly brushed her center through the thin material of her skirt.

Ben pulled away, his eyes dark as he looked down at her. Rose answered his unasked question, sliding her leg up his until her knee nestled between his thighs. She pushed up, ever so slightly, against the seam of his pants. He shuddered, his eyes closing as he kissed her again, this time forcefully.

Ben rolled over on top of her, supporting his weight so that he touched every part of her body with the lightest of pressure.

His hand slid down to her waist. Pulling her shirt up over her head, Ben leaned into her, letting her feel his arousal. His fingers slid behind her back, undoing the hooks on her lacy pink bra. He set the undergarment carefully to the side on top of her shirt.

Rose gasped as the cool air touched her bare chest.

Ben ran his large hands up her sides, sliding up slowly until her breasts were cupped in his hands, his thumbs circling.

Rose moaned and ran her hands under his turtleneck, drawing it up to expose his chiseled chest. He rolled off her and yanked his shirt off, tossing it to the side. Before he could resume his position, Rose crawled over on top of him.

Ben watched with wide, dark eyes as she slid down his body, her breasts swaying with every motion. She paused at his waist and Ben stopped breathing as she unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid the zipper down. His black boxers peeped through.

She continued to slide down him. She kneeled at his feet. Rose pulled off his worn sneakers, sliding them under the front seat and tucking his socks neatly into them.

She grinned up at him and ran her fingers across the soles of his feet, tickling lightly. He let out a bark of surprised laughter.

Then Rose began to pull at the cuffs of his pants. Ben lifted off the floor and his pants slid off of him.

Rose sat at his feet, staring at his boxers.

"What?" Ben asked, a bit defensively.

"It's just…" Rose said quietly, she looked up at his eyes, her brown eyes wide, "you're so _big_!"

Ben collapsed backwards, unable to hold back his laughter.

Rose swatted his foot and he managed to control himself long enough to look down at her. She sat there; arms crossed and a frown of annoyance on her face. God, she was sexy.

Ben sat up and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her up into her previous position beneath him. Rose let out a startled squeak as she was swept up so easily.

Ben looked down at her, his eyes hooded. He repeated her movements, sliding down her body. He ran his fingers along the waist of her skirt, searching for the zipper. When he found it, he slid the zipper down slowly. Rose had slipped off her shoes a long time ago, so he slid the skirt off.

He returned to her waist, slipping his fingers beneath the tight nylon of her stockings. Ben managed to work them off; leaving her clad only in her pink knickers.

He sat back, his eyes roaming her bare body.

"You're beautiful," he muttered quietly.

-000-

Ben pulled the cover around them, their legs entwined. Rose's head was resting on his chest, her eyes closed as she drew pictures with her fingertips across his torso. She sighed happily, reviling in the warmth, the connection between them.

Ben ran his fingers up and down her spine. He still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be with someone like her.

Rose twisted so she could look up at him, hissing slightly in pain as she moved.

"You okay?" Ben asked, his concerned voice rumbling in her ear.

Rose chuckled, looking up at him and raising her eyebrow, "You're huge," she said playfully, "It's bound to hurt a little," she grinned at him, "But it was well worth it."

"Glad to hear it," he said, his smile weak. He didn't like the idea that he had hurt her at all, his ego notwithstanding.

"Quit looking so guilty!" Rose commanded, pinching his bicep, "I told you, it was worth it," she said, growling into his ear. He shivered at her tone, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body tightly against his.

"Can you stay with me today?" Ben asked, suddenly realizing the sun was about to rise.

Rose tensed in his arms and he held his breath.

"I can't," she said, her warm breath whisping across his chest, "We're leaving at dawn."

"Oh," he said softly. Of course he couldn't be that fortunate. Why would she stay with a cab driver when she could travel the world?

Rose sat up and gathered her clothes. He watched in silence as she dressed; then he yanked on his clothes, pushing aside the thoughts that threatened his last minutes with her. They slid into their seats without a word and drove down the silent street, the first hints of pink brightening the sky.

All too soon they were across the street from the hotel. The fog had not yet burned away, so the entrance was invisible.

"We're here," Ben said quietly.

Rose was staring down at her lap, her hands clenched together.

Ben got out of the taxi and walked to her door. He helped her out, and she slipped the blanket from her shoulders, handing it to him.

"Thank you," Rose said quietly, not quite sure what she was thanking him for.

Ben placed the blanket back around her shoulders, tucking it tightly around her.

"Something to remember me by," he said as she opened her mouth to protest. She fell silent, finally meeting his eyes.

He quirked a smile, "Because I'll never see you again, will I?" he asked.

Rose shook her head, her eyes tearing.

Ben reached down and pulled her into his arms, his mouth crushing down on hers with desperation.

When he finally set her down, tears were running freely down her face. His thumb brushed them away.

"Goodbye Rose. Be safe," Ben said tenderly.

"Goodbye Ben," she said.

Rose turned away from him, facing the invisible hotel- where she knew the TARDIS sat, waiting, beside the door. She walked towards home.

As the familiar blue box came into view, Rose broke out into a run, the blanket flowing behind her like a cape. Her shaky hands managed to unlock the door, but before she entered, she turned around, looking back the way she came.

"Be safe!" she called out, and, without the strength to listen to his response, she entered the ship.

-000-

"Bought time you showed up."

That was the first thing the Doctor said to her. He was sitting in the kitchen, sipping at a cup of tea.

"Sorry," Rose mumbled.

The Doctor shrugged, "Jack was worried. Went out looking for you. I told him you'd call if you got in trouble," the Doctor said.

"Got mugged by three guys," Rose said, making herself a cup of tea, "They took my stuff; broke my phone."

Rose started to sit, but stood back up with a wince of pain. She tried to cover it up by leaning casually against the wall.

The Doctor's eyes were wide and angry now, and Rose's stomach clenched. Was he angry that she had gotten her stuff stolen?

He stood and stalked over to her. His long, cold fingers brushed the forgotten wound on her head.

"Did they hurt you?" the Doctor asked harshly.

Rose shrugged, pulling away from him and setting down her mug so she could cross her arms defensively.

"Just roughed me up a bit," she said.

The Doctor looked at her, his eyes assessing, "Did they rape you?" he asked bluntly.

Rose jerked, shocked by his bluntness and angry at the insinuation.

Her eyes flashed, "I'm fine, I told you! And I can take care of myself!"

His expression twisted, "Yah, I can see that! You can't even sit down! You bloody stupid ape, don't you have more sense than to go wandering the streets at night?"

Rose was simultaneously infuriated and hurt. He had the gall to accuse her of letting herself get raped, and then he blamed her for it? He was such a git!

Rose ran from the room, racing down the hallway to her room. She wasn't looking where she was going and smacked into Jack with considerable force.

"Whoa!" Jack said with a laugh, grabbing her shoulders to keep them from falling down, "I'm glad you're home! I was worried, but I guess I didn't need to be, huh?" His face fell as he looked down at her.

Tears were running down her face and she was shaking like a leaf.

"Rose," Jack asked in concern, "are you alright?'

"The Doctor," Rose sobbed, "he said it was my fault," she shook her head; "I shouldn't have been there."

"Rose, what…" Jack started to ask. She cut him off, pulling away and throwing herself into her room, the door slamming shut behind her.

Jack stood looking at the door for long moments, trying to figure out what was going on. He had to talk to the Doctor.

-000-

The Doctor was still in the kitchen, rinsing out a pair of mugs when Jack walked in.

"What's going on with Rose?" Jack asked without preamble.

The Doctor's hands tightened around the mugs so hard that Jack could swear he heard the crack of ceramic. Jack's stomach sank.

"She was mugged," the Doctor said, setting the mugs up on the shelf before turning to face Jack, his arms crossed, "There were three guys. She said they took her purse and broke her phone."

"Okay," Jack said slowly, "But there's something more, isn't there?" The Doctor wouldn't look up, Rose was crying, something more than a simple mugging had to have happened.

"She couldn't sit down," the Doctor said simply.

Jack stared at him, feeling like he was missing something. What did that have to do with…

Jack's face paled, "Oh, God!" he muttered.

The Doctor nodded, his expression grim, "She said she was fine when I asked her."

"Three men?" Jack asked weakly, swallowing as he thought of the damage they could cause. As he pictured them holding her down as they took turns…

"God, Rose," Jack said, leaning heavily against the chair. He looked up at the Doctor, confusion on his face, "But she said you said it was her fault?"

The Doctor turned away, "Was her fault," he said bitterly, "Stupid ape didn't have enough sense to stay inside!"

Jack grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, "You told her that?" Jack said lowly, "You told Rose it was her fault?"

The Doctor shrugged and nodded. He stumbled backwards when Jack punched him.

"You git!" Jack shouted, "You blamed her for getting raped! What's the matter with you? Did you even scan her to see how badly she was hurt? Well, did you?"

"No," the Doctor said, rubbing his jaw and glaring at Jack.

Jack shook his head, his fists still clenched, "Just stay away from Rose. And don't _worry_;" Jack said sarcastically, "I'll take care of her."

-000-

"Rose?" Jack called out softly, opening her door. When she didn't respond he came in, a medical scanner in his hand.

He turned the lights on dimly- just enough so he could see.

Rose was in her bed, curled up under an unfamiliar blanket, clutching it tightly.

Jack sat on the edge of her bed and ran the scanner over her. It whirred softly as it scanned her.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, sounding exhausted. She turned over to look at him.

Jack frowned at the scanner's readings, "Just checking to make sure you're okay," he said, his eyes compassionate as he looked up from the scanner.

"I'm fine," Rose said, her voice breaking.

Jack rested his hand on her blanket covered shoulder.

"You will be," he said gently, "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but you will be okay."

Rose turned over, the blanket falling to her side. She had changed into a little teddy that normally would have left him leering. Now all he noticed were the bruises.

Jack brushed his fingers across the still-darkening fingerprints on her upper arm.

"Oh, Rose," Jack said softly, he met her eyes, "Can you tell me… what happened?"

"The Doctor didn't tell you?" Rose asked acridly.

Jack nodded, "He said you were mugged. He also said you couldn't sit down."

Rose's eyes fell to her lap, her hands clenched together.

Through gritted teeth, Rose said, "The _Doctor_ should mind his own business!"

She looked up, and Jack was unsurprised to see the irrational anger in her eyes. In fact, he was rather relived. Better anger than the hopelessness he had seen others lapse into.

Rose continued, "I was mugged. Three guys." She gestured towards the bruises on her arms, "That's how I got these. They took my purse and broke my phone."

"Then…" Jack coaxed.

Rose glared at him and crossed her arms, "Then they got mad because I didn't have enough for them to steal. They took me deeper into the alley…" Rose trailed off, thinking, "Was my fault," she muttered, "Should have been looking where I was going instead of digging around in that stupid bag."

Jack closed his eyes. The Doctor was an idiot. Now even Rose blamed herself. He'd seen what had happened when victims did that. When they accepted the blame. They ended up shells of themselves, forever living in fear.

Rose continued, "He hit me and I fell down," she was staring down, twisting the edge of the blue and brown blanket in her hands, "They were circling me, laughing, talking about what they were going to do to me…" Jack could feel Rose shudder.

He swallowed, fighting to keep his composure. It wouldn't help Rose for him to get mad. She'd assume he was mad at her. He was mad at _them_. Three men against one woman, treating her like… His muscles bunched in his shoulders, tying into iron knots. At least they didn't hurt her permanently. Physically she would heal, the scan had showed him that much. Emotionally… if she was able to tell him, that was a good sign.

Rose straightened suddenly and looked him in the eyes, a smug smile on her face.

Jack blinked, thrown off guard by the sudden change of attitude.

"I waited until the smallest guy was between me and escape," Rose said proudly, "Then I shoved him into the wall and ran."

"What?" Jack asked, his mouth falling open as his brain shifted from third gear into reverse without a clutch.

Rose grinned, "I ran, Jack. You know what that is; we do it all the time."

Jack glared at her.

She chuckled and resumed her story, "I outran them, plain and simple. It was foggy, couldn't see five feet in front of you. Course, when I finally stopped, I was good and lost." Rose's face had fallen again, the victory in her voice fading.

Jack processed her words. If the men who mugged her hadn't… then who had? He suddenly felt like the whole thing had grown infinitely more complicated.

"So," Jack said slowly, "Now you're lost in Beijing with no money and no phone."

"Yah," Rose said softly, "Then Ben showed up."

She said the name with so much emotion that Jack couldn't decipher it. She was sad, happy, yearning, resigned.

She smiled slightly, "He pulled up in his cab and asked if I needed a ride. Told him I didn't have any money, but I could use some direction." She chuckled lightly, "Told me I was barmy if I thought he was gonna let me 'hoof it' that far." She looked up at Jack, "He's American," she said.

Jack nodded, waiting for her to continue. So far, this Ben guy sounded okay, a sort of rescuer. But if she got a cab ride, then why did it take her all night to get home? And how had she gotten… hurt?

"He had to make his rounds before he could take me home. He's got a dangerous job," Rose said seriously.

"A taxi driver has a dangerous job?" Jack asked skeptically.

Rose glared at him, "You'd be surprised. He had a gun pointed at him, but he got it away from the guy. He's really strong." Her voice lightened and she smiled again, a smile Jack was beginning to refer to as the 'Ben' smile; simultaneously sad and happy. "He's really tall too! Said he was six foot six. I'm not sure how big that is…"

Jack calculated quickly, "1.98 meters," he said.

"Wow," Rose said softly, "Anyway, after the gun thing, he started to drive me home. He's funny," Rose said, laughing lightly, "I noticed we were going in circles and he looked so guilty!"

Jack frowned. Things were beginning to add up.

Rose patted his hand, "Don't worry; he was just working up the courage to ask me to dinner. He parked the taxi- it was one of those mini-van things- and he put down the seats so we could have a picnic in the back!"

A picnic. In the back of a van. In the middle of the night. Jack schooled his features to a bland expression, but inside he was seething. He already knew how this would end.

Rose continued, oblivious, "We were talking, and then we were kissing, and then…" she faded off, seeming to remember she was talking to him. "He wasn't rough," she said softly, once again staring down as she worried the blanket, "He was just so big…" She blushed, too embarrassed to continue.

"I see," Jack said softly, his voice tightly controlled.

"You'll tell the Doctor, right? That I wasn't," Rose swallowed, "raped."

Jack nodded, "I'll tell him everything," he promised.

Rose smiled up at him as he stood, "Thanks, Jack. For being such a good friend."

Jack blinked back sudden tears. She was so innocent, so trusting, so special.

"Love you, Rose," he said quietly.

Rose grinned up at him, "Love you too, Jack."

He shut the door quietly when he left.

-000-

The Doctor was under the console when Jack found him.

"Come to apologize?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Jack said, his voice cold, "You deserved it. I came to talk to you about Rose."

"What about her?" the Doctor asked, his voice emotionless.

Jack kicked the sole of his boot, "Get up," he said shortly, "And quit acting like you don't care!"

The Doctor rose up from beneath the console, a dangerous look in his blue eyes.

"What makes you think I'm acting?" he growled.

Jack scoffed.

The Doctor glared at him for a moment longer before he seemed to shrink. With a sigh, the Doctor plopped onto the bench, "It was my fault," he said, "I left her alone. I didn't think she would get into trouble, but I should have known," he grimaced, "She's a trouble magnet."

"And when you found out she had gotten in trouble the first thing that popped into your head was blaming her?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"What was I supposed to say?" the Doctor said defensively, not meeting Jack's eyes.

"How about- Gee, I'm sorry you got hurt Rose! Do you need medical attention? Or just a shoulder to cry on?" Jack said, gesturing angrily.

"I'm an alien, remember?" the Doctor shouted, standing, "I don't understand how your ape minds work!"

That brought Jack up short. He had forgotten just how alien the Doctor was. He looked human, but…

"Fine," Jack said softly, "You screwed up. I get it. Just… take my advice, okay? You can't blame Rose if she gets hurt. Bad things happen to our 'little ape minds'."

"Fair enough," the Doctor said gruffly, "Is Rose… How bad is she hurt?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "She'll heal. Better than we will, I expect."

The Doctor cocked his head, "What are you talking about?"

"Rose doesn't think she was raped," Jack said bluntly.

The Doctor blinked at him, his eyebrow raised, "How does that work, exactly?"

Jack sighed and leaned back against the console, "The guys that mugged her- they did do what she said- stole her stuff and broke her phone- but that's it. They were going to… but she got away from them."

"That's good," the Doctor said, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Jack continued, "She was 'rescued' by a cab driver. Ben," Jack snarled the name, and the Doctor knew Ben was the culprit, "He promised to take her home after he finished his rounds. Turns out he had another kind of ride in mind."

"And Rose didn't figure that out?" the Doctor said skeptically. Rose was usually a good judge of character and motivation.

Jack snorted derisively, "Oh, he used the classics. The heroic, bashful misfit. Asked her to have a picnic in the back of his van- conveniently equipped with fold-down seats."

"But he obviously hurt her," the Doctor said, "How can she not think…?"

Jack looked nauseated, "This is the best part. She said he wasn't trying to be 'rough'. He was just," Jack paused, swallowing, "_big_," he spat out.

Jack was shaking with fury and he started to pace, suppressing the urge to break his fists on the TARDIS' coral walls.

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like thinking about human mating habits at the best of times.

"Should we tell her?" the Doctor asked.

Jack paused, his brow furrowing as he thought, "No," he said finally, "She'll never see him again, and it is better if she thinks it was a one-night-stand rather than…"

"Rather than trading herself for a cab ride?" the Doctor said.

Jack blanched, "God, she did, didn't she?" he whispered, pulling at his hair. He looked up determinedly, "This will never happen again," he swore, "We'll protect her."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Rose was tired of this. For the past two months the guys had treated her strangely. The Doctor not so much as Jack. She was beginning to feel left out, truth be told.

Jack and the Doctor kept glancing at each other, sharing these secretive looks. And trips, like groceries or shopping, that the Doctor would have previously sent her on were now usurped by Jack before she had a chance to argue. She hadn't been by herself for more than five minutes outside the TARDIS, but inside, she was treated like a leaper.

At first, she thought they'd get over it. They were just freaking out about the mugging, that's all. But this was ridiculous! She'd finally reached her breaking point.

"You guys gonna tell me what's going on?" Rose asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

Jack blinked innocently at her and the Doctor never wavered from his place under the console.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Argh!" Rose screamed, throwing her hands in the air, "You two have had a bee in your bonnets about me ever since Beijing! What is _wrong_ with you?"

The Doctor slid out from under the console, wiping his hands, "We're just trying to protect you," he said.

Jack winced at his words as Rose's eyes widened in disbelief.

"_Protect _me? What are you idiots talking about! I TOLD you that I can take care of myself!" Rose said, her voice tight.

"Yah, Rose, we know," Jack said, using his soothing voice, "It's just, sometimes you're a little naive, that's all."

Rose glared at him, her eyes slits, "So, I'm like a child, right? Some little kid that needs constant supervision?"

"That's it!" the Doctor said, smiling brightly at her, as if glad she understood.

Jack backed away, looking over at the Doctor in dismay.

"Rose, no, wait, let me explain…" Jack stuttered as Rose stomped up to him, her livid face inches from his.

"I know whose big idea this was," she snarled, "and I firmly suggest that you get your head out of your arse… quickly!"

When he gaped silently at her, Rose turned away and stomped over to the Doctor.

"Take me home. Now," she demanded.

The Doctor frowned and looked over at Jack.

"Rose, wait," Jack said, his heart sinking. She wasn't going to leave them for this, was she?

Rose shook her head and sighed, "I just need to get away for a little while, guys. Not forever. I just need some time, okay?"

The Doctor frowned, "You sure?" he asked, "I mean, being at your mother's isn't exactly alone time."

Rose chuckled ruefully, "Yah, but if I asked to be dropped somewhere else, I'm sure you guys would have to tag alone," her voice hardened as she glanced over at Jack, "right?"

Jack looked down guiltily.

-000-

Rose breathed in the slightly smoggy London air in relief. Blessed freedom!

With the lightness of step that comes from sudden liberty, Rose ran the short distance between her mom's flat and the TARDIS.

"Mum! I'm home!" she shouted.

"Rose?" Jackie said, running to hug her, "Oh, Sweetheart, it's so good to see you! What are you doing here? Where are the Doctor and that adorable Captain Jack?"

Rose laughed, "I'm taking a time out from the boys," she said, "Felt like some girl time, you know?"

Jackie shook her head as she pulled away, "Yah, it must be so horrible being in that tiny little ship with two handsome men!"

Rose laughed again, not bothering to correct her mom.

"Well, Sweetie, I'm afraid girl time will have to wait until tonight. I've got to run!" Jackie said.

Rose was a little disappointed, "You be back late?" she asked.

"I'll bring home dinner and a movie, how about that?" Jackie asked, "Why don't you go shopping? Nothing makes you feel more girly than a pair of frilly new knickers!"

Rose chuckled, "Okay, Mum. See you later!"

Jackie waved goodbye, leaving Rose standing in the middle of the empty flat, feeling inescapably lonely.

Shaking herself from the bad mood she was steadily sinking in, Rose called a cab.

While she waited, she put in a load of laundry. The trip to her mom's hadn't been arbitrary. Rose was wearing her last pair of clean knickers. She loaded the washer with her delicates, running her fingers tenderly over the pink pair before tossing them in. Her lucky pair, she thought with a snort of amusement.

Her amusement was quickly dispelled with the thought of Ben. What was he doing now? Was he okay? Did he ever… think of her?

Rose shook her head slowly. She was being foolish and naive, she thought in distaste. It had been two months. He had moved on, and so should she. Maybe she'd call Shareen and plan on a little club-hopping tomorrow.

The taxi honked and Rose jerked. She must have been day-dreaming for longer than she thought.

Grabbing her jacket and purse, she ran out of the flat.

The sight of the taxi made her pause, swallowing painfully. It was a mini-van, just like Ben's.

She forced herself to push aside the rising tide of yearning, and walked down the stairs with her head half-buried in her purse. Her hair hung over her face, blocking the sight of the taxi as she dug into her battered wallet, searching for the wad of cash the Doctor had given her before she left.

She could hear the taxi driver walking around the cab to open the back passenger door for her, and looked up to thank him for the polite gesture.

They froze, staring at each other in disbelief.

"Rose?"

"Ben?"

Their faces were identically perplexed, their mouths hanging open.

"Ben!" Rose cried finally, running the few steps that separated them and leaping into his arms.

"Rose!" Ben roared joyously, lifting her and spinning her around before snogging her senseless.

When they finally pulled away, he set her down, his hands still wrapped around her waist as if she'd disappear.

"Hey Rose," he said quietly, a smile on his face.

"Ben," she said with a grin, "What in the _world_ are you doing here?"

"Wanted to travel, remember?" he said teasingly.

Rose rolled her eyes, "And you just happened to end up here?"

Ben blushed slightly, "Well, it might have something to do with the great things I'd heard about it- from a native."

"You moved here? For me?" Rose asked, breath taken.

Ben nodded, "Figured you'd have to come home sometime, and I'd be waiting."

"But I didn't even tell you my last name!" Rose said.

Ben chuckled, "Yah that made things difficult. Matter of fact," he looked deeply into her eyes, "I wasn't expecting to ever find you. A city this big, didn't know when or if you were coming back… It was a one in a million chance. But I had to take it."

"Why?" Rose asked quietly.

Ben pulled her snugly to him, and she saw his Adam's apple bob, "Because I think I love you," he said, "I haven't thought of anything else since that night."

"Love me?" Rose asked breathlessly, overwhelmed.

He leaned down to press his forehead to hers, "Do you still have my blanket?" he whispered.

"Yah," Rose said, confused.

"Do you sleep with it?" he asked.

"Every night," Rose said swiftly, unsure of where this was going.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because…" Rose said quickly before she paused, thinking, "Because you gave it to me," she said slowly. She grinned up at him, "Because _you_ gave it to me!" she shouted, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

His eyes were dark when she pulled away, "Rose, I…" he looked around, suddenly realizing the very public place they were in.

Rose bit her lip and looked up mischievously, "My mum's flat is just upstairs, and she'll be gone for _hours_," Rose said.

"You're very bad," Ben said, his voice low.

"Yah," Rose said breathily before she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. She was pleased to note that, though the sizes of their hands were different, her hand fit in his like it was made to be there.

-000-

"That was my last clean pair of knickers, you know," Rose said, playfully cross, "The rest are in the wash. Now what am I going to do?"

Ben grinned up at her from his place on the bed, enjoying the view as she shook the tattered pair of black panties in his direction.

"You could go commando," he suggested, an innocent expression on his face.

Rose shook her head at him, her eyebrow raised, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He nodded, eagerly unabashed.

She laughed and slipped into a skirt so short it made Ben groan. She slipped on her bra and a tight, low-cut shirt.

By the time she was finished dressing, Ben was almost panting, the sheet covering him tangled in a death-grip. Rose walked over to him and perched on the side of her bed, slowly crossing her legs.

"Something wrong, Ben?" she asked lightly.

"No nylons?" he asked weakly, staring at her bare legs.

Rose shook her head, "No," she said as she moved to straddle him, "It would make it too hard to do _this_," she murmured into his ear, leaning forward to allow him to see the view.

Ben groaned, "You're really evil," he sighed, clutching her tightly as she started to pull away.

The sound of the front door opening sent them scrambling to their feet.

"Rose? I'm home!" Jackie called.

Rose looked over at Ben, her face paling, "Mum's home!"

Ben threw his clothes on as fast as he could, jumping up and down on one foot trying to pry on his shoes.

"Coming Mum!" Rose called, buttoning his shirt as he adjusted his pants and tried to look unruffled.

Rose took a step back and looked him over, "Not bad," she said, before breaking into silent laughter.

"What?" he whispered, looking down to see what was wrong.

"Like she won't know what we were doing!" Rose said, "Oh, no, Mum, I was just showing him the _wallpaper_!" Rose mimicked.

Ben chuckled, nodding. They were screwed.

He looked up at Rose and suddenly didn't care. Yah, they were in trouble, but they were together. It was a miracle.

"Come on," he said finally, "It'll only get worse."

Rose nodded and led the way, holding his hand.

The entered the living room and Jackie's back was turned as she set out the food she had brought home.

"Hope Chinese is okay, Sweetheart," Jackie said.

Rose and Ben looked at each other and broke out laughing.

Jackie spun around, not recognizing the masculine laugh. Before she could say a word, Rose started the introductions.

"Mum, this is Ben. We met in China two months ago and he moved here to find me. He's a taxi driver," Rose tried to cover all the basics in one breath, knowing that once her mom got started, there was no stopping her.

Jackie stood there, gaping up at Ben.

"He's tall," Jackie finally managed, which sent Rose and Ben into a fit of giggles once again.

"Well," Jackie said, flustered, "Come and eat you two, and tell me more about this whirlwind romance of yours!"

Of course, Jackie thought it was all very romantic.

"Two travelers, meeting in the night… It's like Casablanca!" Jackie said with a wistful sigh, "So, Rose tell you about all the wonderful places she's traveled?"

Rose gave her mother a quick glare, "No, Mum. He doesn't know _everywhere_ I've been!" Rose said warningly.

Ban glanced between them, confused.

Jackie leaned towards her daughter, "Well, if you two are _together_, he needs to know what he's getting into. Unlike me, worried sick for a whole year!"

Rose sighed as Ben looked over at her in surprise.

"A year? What happened?" Ben asked Jackie.

Jackie leaned back with a melodramatic sigh and Rose rolled her eyes as her mom started, "My only daughter disappeared for a year. No phone call, no note, nothing! I even accused poor Mickey, her ex-boyfriend, of murdering her! And then she comes flouncing in, and tells me she's sorry! It _seems_ her and that Doctor 'lost track of time' and forgot to call!"

"It's not as bad as she's making it sound!" Rose protested.

Ben glanced over at her, looking hurt, "I think we need to talk… I really think I need to know what's going on with this Doctor of yours. Anyone who could make you lose track of time for a year…" he looked away, pulling at his ear.

Rose glared at her mother, "Ben, it's not… I mean…" She stood and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet, "We're going out, Mum. To _talk_."

As Rose pulled him from the flat, Ben turned and waved at Jackie, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Tyler!"

Rose slammed the door behind him.

Jackie nodded in satisfaction. That poor man should know what he's up against. How else would he be able to convince Rose to stay?

-000-

Ben allowed her to yank him up to the roof, slightly amused at her angry muttering.

"Sit!" she commanded. He sat.

Rose sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair, "Look, this is all a little early… I mean, I wasn't expecting to have to explain… Well, eventually but…"

"Rose, sit," Ben said gently.

She sat, and he took her hand, holding it gently, "Look," he said, "whatever it is you have going on, I'm sure I can handle it."

Rose snorted a laugh and rubbed her forehead, "I hope so," she said softly, "Cause it's a little weird."

Ben's heart clenched. Weird how? Was the Doctor some kind of hypnotist or something? Was she part of a cult?

"First of all, do you believe in aliens?" Rose asked.

Oh, God. It was a cult! Some alien-worshipping, star-watching, suicide-pact-making cult! He just shook his head, unable to form words.

Rose sighed, "Well, you'll have to get used to the idea. Cause the Doctor's an alien."

Ben blinked. O… kay. This was a new twist. She was travelling with a crazy dude.

"And Jack?" he asked quietly.

Rose smiled, pleased that he seemed to be taking it well, "Oh, Jack's human! He's just from the future. 51st century."

Ben fought the urge to roll his eyes, "I see…"

"Okay, now here's the weird part," Rose said.

Ben looked over at her disbelievingly. That was the _normal_ part?

She continued, "The Doctor is the last of his kind. He's a Time Lord, and his ship can travel in time and space," she grinned up at him, her eyes shining, "I've seen so much! History, the future, alien worlds, space storms…"

Ben stood and started towards the ladder.

"Ben?" Rose asked, hurt. She grabbed his hand to stop him. He turned towards her.

"Rose, I can't," he said, his eyes on the ground, "I _know_ you believe everything you are saying, but I just can't accept it."

"Okay," Rose said softly.

Ben looked up at her, surprised, "Okay?" he asked.

"Yah," she said with a smile, "You don't have to believe me. I have a week, let's just do whatever! Let's forget about the Doctor and just have fun."

Ben wanted to, he really did… And a week was better than nothing. Maybe in a week he would know her enough that he could influence her, and she would leave her fantasy world and stay here, with him.

"That, I can do," he said with a grin.

-000-

The week sped by, and Ben felt himself falling more in love with her with the passing of every hour. Rose was indescribable. She supported him, but needed him. She was always happy, but incredibly sensitive. He didn't even have to speak and she knew what he was thinking. She was harder to read. Sometimes he thought he knew her every thought, but other times she was so far way that he felt a cold chill and remembered that she would return to the Doctor soon.

It was that constant remembrance that stained their time together. Ben was determined to figure her out, to untwist whatever wire had gotten crossed in her mind, to save her. The closer he got, the farther away he felt. He knew that the answer was there, somewhere, but he couldn't find it- that essential plot hole to her fantasy life.

"Today's Sunday," Rose said suddenly as they sat on the roof, staring up at the stars.

Ben wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders, "Yah," he said.

She looked over at him, "I have to leave tomorrow," she said quietly.

Ben met her eyes, "Do you?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"Ben, if you could just understand…" Rose said tearfully, looking away.

Ben set his jaw, "Okay, Rose. Show me the ship," he said, standing. This would be the turning point. Now she would see that this whole space thing was a figment of her imagination- the Doctor a fraud.

"Really? You'll let me show you? This is wonderful!" Rose cried, throwing her arms around him in an ecstatic hug, "Come on!" she said, dragging him down the ladder and around the corner to a small blue police box.

"What's with the box?" Ben asked.

Rose grinned up at him, "That's the TARDIS! It's her disguise."

"Kinda sticks out, doesn't it?" Ben asked doubtfully.

Rose laughed, "How many times have we passed here, Ben? And have you ever noticed her before I led you to her? She's special."

Ben nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself. He hadn't seen the box because it was just a box, nothing special.

"Ready?" Rose asked, her hand tight around his.

Ben nodded.

She opened the door and yanked him through before he had a chance to protest at the close quarters.

When he stumbled to a halt, he looked around in shock and awe.

Huge ceilings rose to fathomless heights, the coral walls looking almost alive as they twisted upwards. The central column was moving, sliding slowly up and down with a green glow, like a heartbeat. The controls- what he assumed were controls- looked impressively alien, with bits and pieces he recognized only accentuating the strange configuration.

"Oh. My. God," Ben said breathlessly.

"Yep!" Rose said, popping the p.

"It's real. This is an alien ship. And you travel in time. With an alien. And a man from the future," Ben looked down at her, "It's all real," he said again, looking close to tears.

"Ben?" Rose started to ask, a worried frown on her face, when alarms suddenly started clanging loudly.

They covered their ears, and Ben looked around in terror, expecting some alien monster with large fangs dripping blood to come leaping out and devour them.

Instead, two men erupted from the hallway, one looking around breathlessly, his t-shirt still in his hand, the other coolly striding to the console, his black leather jacket a second skin.

The leather jacketed man reached the console and pressed a series of buttons. The alarm abruptly silenced, and Ben lowered his hands.

Rose smiled up at him and nodded towards the handsome, dark-haired man that was pulling on his t-shirt and eyeing Ben.

"Ben, this is Captain Jack Harkness," she then gestured towards the sullen looking man in the leather jacket, "and this is the Doctor. Guys, this is Ben, the man I met in China, remember?"

The Doctor nodded, his arms folded across his chest. Jack smiled at Ben warily, "Nice to finally meet you," Jack said, an odd undertone to his voice.

"You too," Ben managed, his thoughts reeling.

_Captain_ Jack? A handsome military man from the future? And he hadn't made a single move on Rose? Was he gay or blind?

Ben looked over at the alien- the Doctor. The man was older, but not by much. There was something utterly frightening about him, though he wasn't particularly large or aggressive. There was something in his eyes, like he had seen a thousand worlds burn and would live to see a thousand more. Ben could see why Rose said he treated her like a child- with eyes that old, anyone would be a child.

"What's with the alarm?" Rose asked, casually drifting to the Doctor's side like they were standing in the middle of a living room rather than a spaceship.

"She doesn't like strangers aboard," the Doctor said, his voice gruff. Ben immediately knew he was talking about the ship- the same way Rose talked about it- like it was alive.

"Speaking of," the Doctor continued, throwing a look at Jack, "I have something I'd like to ask you, Ben."

Ben gulped. The alien wanted to ask him something?

"W…what do you want to know?" Ben stuttered.

"I looked you up," the Doctor said, "We thought it prudent after Rose told us about your… meeting."

"You _what_?" Rose asked indignantly, slapping the Doctor on the shoulder.

Ben almost rushed to her side to protect her, but the Doctor merely glared at her and continued, "When were you going to tell her you murdered your wife?"

"What?" Rose asked breathlessly, looking at Ben with wide eyes.

Ben's hands were clenched into fists at his side, and he took a step forward.

Jack moved quickly, standing between Ben and Rose, his hand hovering over his hip in warning.

"How _dare_ you!" Ben growled, his blue eyes electric in fury.

Jack's hand quivered, his expression ready. The Doctor leaned back against the console, his hands hanging free at his sides as he spoke, "We love Rose," he said.

"I…" Ben started to say, but Rose cut him off.

"Ben, is it true?" Rose asked, her hand gripping the Doctor's- the way it usually gripped his. Ben looked down at their hands and stumbled back, his face ashen. He looked back up at her, his eyes echoing the emptiness he felt inside.

"It's true," he said dully, "I killed my wife, and our unborn child."

Jack flinched at this, his hand clenched tightly by his side.

Rose made a strangled sound of horror. Ben continued, his cold eyes boring into the Doctor's.

"I spent five years in prison. One count of manslaughter. They didn't count the baby… But I did," Ben said, his voice trembling.

Jack's expression changed. He could hear the pain in Ben's voice. The agony. The regret. It was the same way the Doctor spoke of his family, of his people. He had a sudden, horrible feeling they had made a mistake.

Rose heard it too, "How?" she asked.

Ben's gaze slid over to her, looking through her as he answered.

"I didn't know. I was so stupid," he spat, hate towards himself evident in every scorn-filled word, "I was cooking Grace breakfast. She was still asleep. I was going to… I was going to surprise her," Ben's voice broke, and he wiped angrily at the tears that escaped, "I turned away for just a second, and then the pan was on fire. It was just a little fire." he choked, "But I was afraid, and I grabbed a pot of water, and I threw it on the flames." He took a deep breath, his eyes closing, "The next thing I remember, I'm outside. I was blown through the bay window. And I was too late… They burned alive," Ben finished, taking a deep, shaky breath before he opened his eyes.

Rose was crying, her hands covering her mouth as her head slowly shook.

"Oh, Ben," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"And prison?" the Doctor asked, his voice still cool, but his eyes somehow softer.

Ben looked at him, "I killed them. I was guilty."

"Why are you here?" Jack asked, his voice soft.

Ben's mouth quirked up, "Why are any of us here?" he asked, testing the waters.

Jack let out a small chuckle, his stance relaxing as he walked up to Ben.

"I meant, what are you doing in London?" Jack asked.

Ben looked over at Rose, "For her," he said quietly, "I came to find her. A hopeless task, miraculously accomplished."

Jack nodded, smiling slightly, "Happens a lot around Rose," he said, "You gonna come with us?" he asked, throwing a look to the Doctor for permission. The Doctor inclined his head in agreement.

Ben looked at Jack in surprise, "With you? Traveling in a space ship?"

"Oy!" the Doctor interrupted, "Space and _time_ ship!"

Ben nodded at him, his mind spinning. "I…" he said, "I can't."

"We're not always like this!" Jack protested quickly, "I mean, grilling you and things! We can go anywhere. Anywhen!"

Ben smiled at him, the first sincere smile he'd had since he entered the strange ship, "I know," he said quietly, "And I appreciate the offer. I really do. But I can't."

Jack nodded and moved aside, letting Rose come up to Ben.

"Ben, I…" she said, lost for words.

Ben hugged her to him tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, Rose. I understand now. You don't have to choose," Ben said.

Rose pulled away, looking up at him in confusion.

"Go, Rose. Travel. See the stars. I'll be here when you get back. Time ship, remember?" he said with a rueful grin.

"But…" Rose said, losing her words.

Ben looked over to Jack and the Doctor, both now leaning against the console, "Take care of her," he commanded, his hands tightening around her shoulders as he spoke. He looked down at Rose, her forehead wrinkled as she looked up at him, still confused. He pulled her off her feet, raising her into his arms and kissing her deeply, sadly. He pulled away and lowered her gently to her feet.

"Goodbye Rose," he whispered, his fingers brushing her cheek. He turned and opened the door, blinking as the real world appeared jarringly outside the small opening. Then he stepped outside, closing the door softly behind him.

-000-

Ben sat, wedged between two trash bins. Through the crack between them, he could still see the incongruous blue box that had ruined his life.

God, he had been such a fool. To think that she would give anything up for him, a cab driver. Especially something as fantastic as time travel. What could he give her? A tiny apartment and a boyfriend who was gone all hours of the day and night? The occasional working trip to foreign countries where they scrimped and saved to afford the bare necessities?

Ben looked up from his contemplation of the cement as a strange wailing seemed to emanate from the blue box. The light on top throbbed as the box slowly faded, the wailing fading with it. It was gone.

Ben stared at the place the box had been in disbelief. She was gone. His Rose was gone, that fast. His clenched fists pressed into his eyelids as he wept. He had lost her. Had sent her away. And he knew she wasn't coming back- time ship or not. She'd find someone else. Someone who could offer her the stars instead of smog. She deserved that. And he deserved this. To be alone, forever wandering, forever waiting for the impossible.

"Ben?" a quiet voice asked. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

He froze. It wasn't possible. She had left. The ship was gone.

The familiar fingers brushed against the soft hairs on the back of his neck, gently comforting.

He looked up.

"Rose?" he asked, his mouth falling open as he gazed at the blonde angel standing before him.

Rose shifted the backpack on her shoulder and shrugged, a small smile forming, "Decided to try domestic," she said quietly, "Might like it."

Ben stood, leaning over her to look into her eyes, "I don't deserve you," he said, "I don't know what I can give you."

Rose smiled softly, wiping away the streaks his tears had left behind, "You gave me the freedom to choose. And I chose you," she said. She grinned up at him, "Now, kiss me, you big idiot!"

Ben laughed and kissed her, pulling her into his arms, backpack and all. He held her like a bride over the threshold, burying his face in her golden hair as he kissed her neck. She squealed in laughter and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

They reached the crossroads, and Ben looked up.

"Where to?" he asked, unable to tear his eyes away from hers, "You could go to your mother's, or…" Ben looked away hesitantly, "Or you could stay with me."

Rose looked at him, her expression serious, "You asking me to move in with you?"

"Yah," he said softly.

"Can't refuse an offer like that," she said.

END (Maybe?)


End file.
